


The Wildman?

by ThatFanficReader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanficReader/pseuds/ThatFanficReader
Summary: Dean didn't mean to stumble across the small house like structure made of crudely put together wood and mud, a hut his mind supplied from somewhere within its far reaches. He didn't mean to be seperated from the group of researches Sam made him come with. But that's what happened. And that's how he found himself here.





	The Wildman?

Dean didn't mean to stumble across the small house like structure made of crudely put together wood and mud, a hut his mind supplied from somewhere within its far reaches. He didn't mean to be seperated from the group of researches Sam made him come with. But that's what happened. And that's how he found himself here.  
Bloodied and bruised from a nasty fall, limping towards what passed as a doorway covered with woven vines.  
After all, it was better to walk into some hippy, Wildmans home than a cave of one of the more vicious mytholons his brother was so fascinated with, right?  
Besides, it was getting late and he really didn't want to stay outside and run the risk of being some monsters late night snack.  
And so Dean Winchester found himself collapsing against the corner opossite the door, leg busted to shit, head throbbing, and wrist sprained, and passing out before he could really think through the logistics of his plan.  
It's how he found himself waking to the sight of cerulean eyes and massive wings blocking out everything else as they towered over him.  
He was fucked.  
Dean Winchester was most definitely, with a doubt, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead tired and this just.. came to me. I don't know if I'll ever continue it, but hey, who knows.


End file.
